leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jezioro Snów
right|300px Opowiadanie I= Las o zmierzchu był pełen piękna, ale dziewczyna nie dostrzegła go wcale, gdy stąpała po zawiłej ścieżce. Lśniące trzepotki tańczyły w mroku, zostawiając za sobą świetliste ślady, ale dziewczyna przegoniła je, nieświadoma ich ulotnego wdzięku. Ze wzrokiem wbitym w ziemię kopnęła kamień i posłała go nad poskręcanymi korzeniami na swojej ścieżce, ślepa na uroki zachodu słońca przebijającego się przez korony drzew. Delikatne, fioletowe płatki kwitnącego irysa rozwinęły się, by wypuścić błyszczący pyłek w ciepłe, wieczorne powietrze, ale dziewczyna, przechodząc obok, wyciągnęła rękę i zerwała kwiat. Jej twarz czerwieniała ze wstydu i złości. Nagana matki wciąż rozbrzmiewała w jej głowie, a śmiech jej brata i innych zdawał się za nią podążać. Dziewczyna przystanęła, odwróciła się, by spojrzeć na rozrzucone płatki na ścieżce i zmarszczyła brwi. Było w tym wszystkim coś dziwnie znajomego... jakby przeżyła tę chwilę już wcześniej. Potrząsnęła głową i szła dalej, głębiej w las. Wreszcie stanęła przed świętą wierzbą dusz. Jej gałęzie ruszały się ociężale, jak gdyby znajdowały się pod wodą, a przygrywał im lekki, muzyczny szept kościanych dzwonków. Choć wciąż targał nią gniew, zamknęła oczy i zmusiła się do rozluźnienia zaciśniętych pięści. Próbując odepchnąć gniew, powoli wciągnęła powietrze, dokładnie tak, jak nauczył ją jej dawny mistrz. Coś mocno uderzyło ją w tył głowy i upadła na kolana. Dotknęła miejsca uderzenia i poczuła pod palcami krew. Potem usłyszała śmiech, a jej wściekłość przybrała na sile. Dziewczyna wstała i odwróciła się w kierunku swojego brata i jego towarzyszy, a jej oczy ciskały gromy. Oddech miała płytki i ciężki, a jej dłonie znowu zacisnęły się w pięści. Nowy wybuch złości sprawił, że cały wysiłek, który przed chwilą włożyła w uspokojenie się, poszedł na marne. Kiedy ta złość w niej wzbierała, rozprzestrzeniała się i rosła niczym wyniszczająca choroba, powietrze wokół zdawało się skrzyć, a stojąca za dziewczyną wierzba dusz zaczęła opadać i więdnąć. Drzewo płakało czerwoną żywicą, a jego liście skręcały się i czarniały. Od niepamiętnych czasów magia tej krainy karmiła wierzbę dusz, a drzewo odwdzięczało się, pielęgnując krainę i jej mieszkańców. Teraz jednak umierało, jego giętkie gałęzie kruszały i usychały na wiór, a korzenie zwijały się z bólu. Zawieszone na nim dzwonki żałobnie wybijały łabędzi śpiew, ale zatracona w furii dziewczyna ich nie słyszała. Gdy pradawne drzewo umierało, dziewczyna zaczęła unosić się w powietrzu. Trzy pochłaniające światło kule całkowitej ciemności zaczęły krążyć wokół niej. Jej prześladowcy już się nie śmiali...'' |-| II= Kalan stał na blankach Fae’loru, patrząc ponad wąskim morzem w kierunku kontynentu Pierwotnej Krainy, zwanej teraz przez ludzi . Noc była ciemna i bezksiężycowa, ale on widział tak wyraźnie, jak za dnia. Źrenice jego kocich oczu były w pełni rozszerzone. Od czasu do czasu blask pochodni odbijał się w lustrzanych ślepiach nocnego drapieżcy. Kalan był Vastajaninem ze starożytnego rodu. Jego rdzawobrunatne futro opadało wzdłuż pleców w długich, misternie splecionych warkoczach, w których połyskiwały pasma siwizny. Jego dumna twarz przypominała pysk wielkiego, drapieżnego kota i była poprzecinana bliznami, które przyniosło życie spędzone na wojnie. Lewa strona twarzy Kalana była łysa, a wściekle czerwona opuchlizna świadczyła o straszliwych poparzeniach, których doznał jako młody wojownik. Z jego skroni wyrastały zakręcone rogi, a na każdym z nich wyryto spiralne, runiczne wzory. Jego trzy ogony pokrywał segmentowy pancerz. Pancerz wykuty był z czarnego żelaza, a Kalan niechętnie nosił rynsztunek swojego przybranego imperium. Niektórzy nazywali go zdrajcą, uważając, że sprzeniewierzył się zarówno Ionii, jak i swemu vastajańskiemu dziedzictwu. Nie obchodziło go to. Nie miało znaczenia, co myśleli inni. Twierdza Fae’lor została zbudowana na najbardziej wysuniętej na zachód wyspie Ionii. To łatwe do obrony miejsce przetrwało wieki, dając odpór niezliczonym wrogom, by w końcu paść po długim oblężeniu podczas noxiańskiej inwazji. Było to, zanim Kalan dołączył do Noxusu i miała miejsce pamiętna Bitwa o Placidium, kiedy to ślubował wierność . Zanim to uczynił, zażądał posady gubernatora Fae’loru w nagrodę za swoją służbę. Wiedział, że Noxianie śmiali się z niego za jego plecami. Mógł wziąć zdecydowanie bardziej prestiżowy posterunek, ale wybrał Fae’lor na zapomnianym skraju imperium. Oni tego nie rozumieli, ale to nie miało dla niego znaczenia. Kalan musiał tu być. Noxus, rzecz jasna, nie wygrał jeszcze wojny... ale Ionia też nie. Niemniej jednak wiele lat po zakończeniu kampanii, twierdza Fae’lor wciąż pozostawała pod kontrolą najeźdźców. Cumowały tu trzydzieści trzy okręty wojenne, podczas gdy statki kupieckie i handlowe stanowiły może połowę tej liczby. Ponad tysiąc wojowników z Noxusu stacjonowało tutaj pod dowództwem Kalana — mieszanka wprawnych korpusów wojennych pochodzących z odległych zakątków imperium. Patrol strażniczy maszerował wzdłuż blanków. Zasalutowali Kalanowi, uderzając pięściami o napierśniki, a on odpowiedział skinieniem. Nie umknął mu fakt, że mijali go, patrząc spode łba. Nienawidzili go prawie tak bardzo jak jego pobratymcy, ale okazywali mu szacunek i czuli przed nim strach, co w zupełności wystarczało. Odwrócił się, by jeszcze raz spojrzeć na morze, dumając nad przeszłością. Dlaczego tutaj był? Właśnie to pytanie widział w oczach swoich podwładnych każdego dnia. Dopadało go ono w najczarniejsze noce, kiedy czuł zew lasu i polowania. Odpowiedź na nie była jednak prosta. Został tutaj, by pilnować jej. |-| III= Para odzianych w ciemne szaty postaci — kobieta i mężczyzna — wyszła z morza niezauważona i bez najmniejszego dźwięku. Szybko, poruszając się niczym pająki, postacie wspięły się na prawie pionowy kadłub okrętu wojennego, Szkarłatnej Łowczyni, i przeskoczyły przez burtę. Ich ostrza błysnęły, a nocni strażnicy na statku zostali, jeden po drugim, bezszelestnie pozbawieni życia, nie podnosząc żadnego alarmu. W parę chwil krew pięciu martwych Noxian pokryła pokład. — Dobra robota, braciszku — powiedziała jedna z postaci, przykucnięta w cieniu górnego pokładu. Z jej twarzy widoczne były tylko oczy i okalające je kręte tatuaże w kolorze indygo. — Miałem nienajgorszego nauczyciela — odparł mężczyzna. On też był od stóp do głów odziany w czarne szaty i kucał w cieniu, choć zamiast krętych tatuaży okalających oczy jego siostry, skórę miał całkowicie pokrytą tuszem. — Nienajgorszego, Okin? — obruszyła się siostra, unosząc jedną brew. — Nie ma potrzeby karmić twego ego, Sirik — odparł jej brat. — Dość wygłupów — rzekła Sirik. Otworzyła czarną, skórzaną sakiewkę przypasaną na wysokości biodra i delikatnie wyjęła z niej przedmiot, ciasno owinięty woskowaną skórą. Ostrożnie go odwinęła, odsłaniając czarny kryształ wielkości pięści. — Jest suchy? — wyszeptał Okin. W odpowiedzi na pytanie brata Sirik delikatnie potrząsnęła kryształem. Pomarańczowy promyk rozświetlił na chwilę jego wnętrze niczym rozżarzony węgielek. — Na to wygląda. Znajdę dla niego odpowiednie miejsce — powiedziała, wskazując głową na pobliskie drzwi, prowadzące pod pokład. — Ty daj sygnał pozostałym. Okin przytaknął. Sirik przemknęła pod pokład, a jej brat przekradł się z powrotem w kierunku burty. Wychylił się za jej krawędź i dał znak. Siedem innych odzianych w czerń postaci wynurzyło się z wody i wdrapało się na pokład okrętu — bezdźwięcznie i pod osłoną ciemności. Byli wysiedleńcami — ostatnimi wojownikami, którzy służyli tutaj, w fortecy Fae’lor, zanim wydarli im ją Noxianie. Ta klęska wciąż napawała ich wstydem, a w ich sercach płonęła żądza wypędzenia wszystkich Noxian z ojczyzny ich przodków. Kiedy już wszyscy znaleźli się na pokładzie, czekali przez chwilę na Sirik, która pojawiła się po kilku minutach. — Dokonało się — powiedziała. Dziewięciu wysiedlonych Ionian wyskoczyło za burtę, podążając za parą przywódców. Poruszali się płynnie jak woda i, lekko stąpając, biegli wzdłuż kamiennych doków w kierunku fortecy Fae’lor. Przemykali od cienia do cienia niczym zjawy, dopóki nie dotarli do pierwszego muru. Trzymając się w mroku, trwali w kompletnym bezruchu, gdy mijał ich patrol. Noxiańscy wojownicy mówili swoim gardłowym językiem i śmiali się, całkowicie nieświadomi prawie niewidzialnych Ionian przykucniętych zaledwie kilka metrów od nich. Kiedy tylko patrol zniknął za rogiem, intruzi ożyli i zaczęli wspinać się po powierzchni ściany, poruszając się szybko, ręka za ręką. W ich wykonaniu wyglądało to łatwo, jakby wspinali się po drabinie, choć w rzeczywistości praktycznie nie było tam żadnych punktów zaczepienia. Sirik pierwsza dotarła na szczyt muru. Wyjrzała znad niego, a potem szybko się opuściła i zamarła, jedną ręką trzymając się blanków. Niżej jej towarzysze zastygli, po czym pośpiesznie wspięli się na jej poziom, gdy zwinnie wykonała serię gestów. Zwinęła dłoń w pięść, zanim wspięła się na mur razem ze swoim bratem, Okinem. Żaden z Noxian nie zauważył pary Ionian, która przemknęła za ich plecami, finezyjnie skacząc po blankach. Sirik i Okin doskoczyli do wrogów i zabili czterech strażników, zanim ci zdążyli dobyć broni. Ostatni z nich trzymał się za gardło, zataczając się w kierunku krawędzi muru, a krew wypływała spod jego dłoni. Sirik chwyciła go, jakby trzymała w ramionach ukochanego, i delikatnie położyła na ziemi — gdyby spadł, dźwięk upadku bez wątpienia zaalarmowałby straże. Dwóch innych strażników nieopodal również zostało zabitych, po cichu i bezlitośnie, gdy reszta Ionian dotarła na szczyt muru. Potem, jak jeden mąż, dziewiątka wysiedleńców wyruszyła, przebiegając przez otwarty dziedziniec i wspinając się na drugi, wewnętrzny mur. Każdy z nich znał swój cel i dokładny układ fortecy, wszak wznieśli ją ich pobratymcy. Noxianie tylko ją okupowali, nic więcej. Wdrapali się na wewnętrzny mur i przelecieli nad gzymsem z prawie nadnaturalnym wyczuciem czasu, omijając dwie pary strażników na górze obwarowania. Zanurkowali w cień rzucany przez strzelisty masyw skalny, do którego przylegał Fae’lor, i zlali się z ciemnością. Wtedy z doków podniósł się krzyk. Okin zaklął pod nosem. — Wiedzą, że tu jesteśmy — syknął. — Miałam nadzieję, że zajdziemy dalej, zanim odkryją pierwsze ciało — odparła Sirik. — Ale to nic nie zmienia. Dalej działamy wedle planu. Pierwszemu krzykowi zaczęły wtórować następne, po czym dołączyło do nich bicie dzwonu, rozchodzące się po całej fortecy. — Czas na dywersję — powiedziała Sirik. Zamknęła oczy i stłamsiła myśli w swej głowie. Oczyma duszy ujrzała czarny kryształ, który ukryła pod pokładem noxiańskiego okrętu wojennego, i sięgnęła po niego, pobudzając go do życia. Nie była żadną szarlatanką ani czarodziejką dusz, ale jak wielu jej krajan, potrafiła wyczuć i subtelnie manipulować magią ziemi, choć manipulacje te były skromne i na małą skalę. Jej dar był niewielki i zwyczajny, podobny darowi rolników z jej wioski, którzy wplatali trochę magii w swoje uprawy. Dla obcych oczu było to szokujące, ale wśród jej pobratymców takie proste dary nie były niczym niecodziennym ani godnym podziwu. To jak gwizdanie albo zwijanie języka w rurkę — niektórzy ludzie to potrafią, inni nie. Sirik zaczęła oddychać głębiej i wzmogła swoje ciche błagania, nakłaniając żarny kamień, by dokonał tego, co leży w jego naturze. Jej dar może i był skromny, ale gdy użyła go, by tchnąć życie w kryształ, rezultat był bardziej spektakularny. Co prawda miało to więcej wspólnego z niestabilną naturą żarnego kamienia niż z jakąkolwiek wrodzoną mocą Sirik, niemniej jednak wynik jej działań był imponujący. W porcie wybuchł noxiański okręt wojenny, Szkarłatna Łowczyni, i rozświetlił noc jako kłębiąca się kula ognia. Żołnierze, którzy odpowiedzieli na dzwony bijące na alarm w Fae’lorze, zatrzymali się i odwrócili w kierunku nagle rozpętanego piekła. Sirik otworzyła oczy. — Chodźmy — rzekła. |-| IV= Kalan wszedł do kamiennego portu w towarzystwie strażników, a jego trzy ogony złowrogo smagały powietrze. — Przypuszczam, że to robota ioniańskich sabotażystów, mój panie — powiedział podenerwowany oficer, który przyspieszył, by nadążyć za długimi krokami Kalana. — Najprawdopodobniej był to wybuch czarnego prochu. Kalan stanął i zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się zamętowi w dokach. Szkarłatna Łowczyni już nie istniała, zrównana z poziomem wody. To, co pozostało z okrętu, wciąż płonęło. Trzy pobliskie statki też się zajęły i choć załogi starały się ugasić pożary, Kalan na pierwszy rzut oka widział, że co najmniej jeden z nich jest już nie do odratowania i warknął z frustracji, błyskając kłami. — Zabezpieczyliśmy doki i gruntownie przeczesujemy wszystkie inne statki — powiedział zdenerwowany oficer. — Jeżeli jeszcze gdzieś są ładunki wybuchowe, znajdziemy je. Kalan zignorował go, mrużąc oczy. Przyklęknął na jedno kolano, przejechał palcami po ziemi, po czym uniósł dłoń do nosa i powąchał. — Jeżeli sprawcy wciąż tu są panie, znajdziemy ich — powiedział oficer, widocznie zakłopotany milczeniem przełożonego. — Chociaż sądzę, że dawno zbiegli. Kalan wstał i powiódł wzrokiem przez doki w kierunku wysokich murów, z dala od morza. — Czyn godny tchórzy — zauważył oficer. — Wiedzą, że nie daliby nam rady w oblężeniu, więc starają się nam szkodzić na inne sposoby. Ale nas nie zastraszą! Jesteśmy Noxianami! Jesteśmy... — Ucisz się — burknął Kalan. Pierwszy raz spojrzał na oficera, jego żółte ślepia nawet nie mrugnęły. Jego wzrok sprawił, że mężczyzna zbladł i jakby się skurczył, niczym zając cofający się do swej nory. — To był żarny kamień, nie czarny proch. A sprawcy wciąż tu są. To nie był czyn godny tchórzy. Oficer bezgłośnie rozdziawił usta, jak ryba wyrzucona na ląd. — Nie? — zdołał wreszcie wybąkać głosem przypominającym piśnięcie. — Nie — Kalan oddalił się od niego i ruszył z powrotem w stronę fortecy Fae’lor. — To dywersja. Kalan był wściekły. Tym głupcem mógł zająć się później. Teraz musiał skupić się na czymś zdecydowanie ważniejszym. — Ich celem jest Jezioro Snów — warknął. |-| V= Sirik trzymała rękę na ustach Noxianina, dopóki ten nie przestał wierzgać, po czym rzuciła jego pozbawione życia ciało na ziemię. Wytarła swój zakrwawiony sztylet w jego tunikę i rozejrzała się za bratem i innymi, którzy zajmowali się pozostałymi Noxianami na niższych poziomach wieży. Byli już blisko. Oczy Sirik powędrowały na szczyt skalistego masywu, który piął się ku nocnemu niebu na dziedzińcu za ich pozycją. Ich celem była strzelista budowla, która przesłaniała gwiazdy. Dźwięk dzwonów bijących na alarm rozchodził się po całym Fae’lorze. Sirik pierwsza wypadła z wieży na dziedziniec i zaczęła biec w stronę kamiennych schodów wykutych w skale masywu. Nie obchodziło ją, kto ich teraz zobaczy. Czas na skradanie się minął. Teraz musieli być szybcy. Gdy Ionianie przebiegali przez otwartą przestrzeń, nad ich głowami rozległy się krzyki, po czym posypały się strzały. Żadna z nich nie znalazła jednak celu, wszystkie odbijały się od bruku pod ich stopami. Garstka strażników wypadła w pośpiechu z pobliskiej bramy z zamiarem przecięcia im drogi. Sirik i jej towarzysze nawet nie zwolnili tempa, sięgając po broń: zakrzywione miecze, sierpy, zatrute strzałki i wachlarze bojowe. W mgnieniu oka znaleźli się pośród Noxian, prześlizgując się pod potężnymi uderzeniami lub robiąc nad nimi salta, tańcząc wokół wrogów, kiedy ich własne ostrza zbierały krwawe żniwo. Pierwszy z Ionian padł usieczony halabardą w szyję. Sirik odepchnęła wzbierający w niej żal i parła dalej, przedzierając się przez wrogów u boku swojego brata i pozostawiając za sobą skrwawionych strażników. Dotarli do ciosanych, nierównych stopni — dużo starszych niż sama forteca — i zaczęli wbiegać na szczyt, pokonując trzy stopnie w jednym susie. Wotywne latarnie wykute w skale po obydwu stronach schodów trwały w ciemności. Zanim Noxus zagarnął to święte miejsce, latarniom nigdy nie pozwalano zgasnąć, niezależnie od pory dnia. Kolejny Ionianin padł z dwiema strzałami w piersi. Bezdźwięcznie ześlizgnął się z wykutej ścieżki i spadł na dziedziniec. Pozostali Ionianie biegli dalej, pnąc się po spiralnej, wykutej w skale ścieżce, prowadzącej na szczyt masywu. Coraz więcej strzał odbijało się od kamiennej ściany obok nich, ale na szczęście żaden z towarzyszy Sirik nie został trafiony. Rozpędzeni wpadli w zakręt. Sirik ledwie dostrzegła błysk metalu na tle nocnego nieba i instynktownie wykonała przewrót. Rzucona z ogromną siłą ciężka włócznia przeleciała centymetry nad nią, trafiając jednego z jej towarzyszy. Dostał prosto w pierś tak mocno, że zwaliło go z nóg i spadł ze stopni. Dwójka strażników stała przed wejściem do kaplicy na szczycie masywu. Oboje byli gigantycznymi górami mięśni zakutymi w ciężką czarną zbroję, a w kolubryniastych pięściach ściskali wielkie tarcze i potężne, wyszczerbione topory. Sześciu pozostałych Ionian zaatakowało razem, błyskając ostrzami w biegu, skacząc i wykonując salta nad ogromnymi Noxianami. Sirik w pełnym pędzie wbiegła na ścianę masywu, zrobiła dwa kroki na jej pionowej powierzchni, po czym zeskoczyła, by zatopić swoje dwa krótkie ostrza w szyi pierwszego strażnika, podczas gdy jej brat zaatakował nisko. Okin przewrotem uniknął potężnego ciosu, zaszedł Noxianina od tyłu i odchodzącym cięciem rozciął nogę przeciwnika, sprawiając, że się zachwiał. Sirik przecięła powietrze swoimi ostrzami i wycięła dwie głębokie rany w szyi Noxianina. Strażnik jednak nie upadł, a gdy Sirik miękko wylądowała na ugiętych nogach, podpierając się jedną ręką, by nie stracić równowagi, raniony wojownik ryknął i zmiażdżył jednego z wysiedlonych Ionian swoją wielką pawężą. Zanim Sirik mogła zainterweniować, brutal krawędzią tarczy rozgniótł szyję jej powalonego towarzysza, zabijając go na miejscu. Noxianka okazała się być równie trudna do pokonania. Ryczała jak raniony byk, miotając się na lewo i prawo, choć krwawiła z ran, które zabiłyby większość zwykłych śmiertelników. Okin sieknął Noxiankę po żebrach, tuż obok jej ciężkiego napierśnika i żwawym ruchem uniknął jej kontrataku. Potem wpadła Sirik, dokładając kolejny cios od siebie, a gdy wróg zamachnął się w jej kierunku, jeden z jej towarzyszy zrobił to samo, trafiając Noxiankę od tyłu. Walczyli jak wataha bezlitośnie rozprawiająca się z większą zwierzyną i wreszcie Noxianka padła na kolana, brocząc krwią na kamienie. Zdołała ustać jeszcze przez chwilę, miotając przekleństwa, a potem upadła na twarz i zastygła w bezruchu. Jej towarzysz ryknął z żalu oraz gniewu i zamachnąwszy się brutalnie toporem, ściął jednego z wysiedleńców. Następnie podbiegł do swojej poległej towarzyszki, upadł na kolana i wziął ją w swoje potężne ramiona. Uszła z niego cała chęć walki i wydał z siebie okropny skowyt, przepełniony cierpieniem. Okin i reszta otoczyli go, by zadać śmiertelny cios, ale Sirik pokręciła głową. — Zostawcie go w spokoju — powiedziała. — Chodźcie. Zakończmy to. Noxianin nie zrozumiał tych słów, ale poznał jej zamiary. Spojrzał na nią pełnymi żalu oczyma, wstał i chwycił za broń. Potem z okrzykiem rzucił się na Sirik. Został ścięty po zaledwie kilku krokach — tak jak się pewnie spodziewał — i upadł obok Noxianki. Ostatkiem sił wyciągnął do niej dłoń, a potem znieruchomiał. Jego śmierć zasmuciła Sirik, mimo że był wrogiem. Czy ta dwójka była spokrewniona? Czy może byli kochankami? Albo przyjaciółmi? Wziąwszy głęboki wdech, odepchnęła te uczucia na bok, by skupić się na zadaniu. Z cichym skinieniem poprowadziła pozostałych czterech wysiedleńców do świątyni, którą jej lud znał jako Dael’eh Ahira — Jezioro Snów. |-| VI= Fae’loru nie zbudowano jako fortecy. Wręcz przeciwnie, był kiedyś ośrodkiem spokoju i duchowego przewodnictwa, do którego przybywali młodzi Ionianie ze wszystkich zakątków , by nauczyć się, jak lepiej wykorzystywać swoje wrodzone dary. Wszystko to legło w gruzach lata przed narodzinami Sirik, a wyspa, na której kiedyś kwitło życie, nauka i pokój, zamieniła się w coś, co niewiele różniło się od jałowego więzienia. Prawie żadna roślinność nie rosła już na wyspie wokół fortecy — mogły tu przeżyć jedynie uschłe, kruche, kolczaste krzewy i szare porosty. Ptaki i inne zwierzęta, których na pobliskich wyspach było mnóstwo, również ją porzuciły, poza czarnymi, pełnymi nienawiści wronami i krukami, które przyleciały tutaj z Noxianami. Przez cały czas, jaki Sirik spędziła tutaj przed inwazją, ona i inni strażnicy trzymali pieczę nad Dael’eh Ahirą. Ich obowiązkiem było dopilnowanie, by trzymany tu więzień, nigdy nie został wypuszczony. Sirik szła na czele Ionian i pierwsza zeszła w ciemność, w głąb jaskini, w górze trzymając kulę wypełnioną świecącymi trzepotkami, by oświetlić sobie drogę. Trzęsła się i cierpła jej skóra, gdy schodzili coraz niżej i niżej, a temperatura spadała. Kamienne stopnie były śliskie od wilgoci, ale schodziła po nich dość szybko, gdyż z pewnością niedługo miało zaroić się tam od Noxian. Żaden z wysiedleńców nie spodziewał się, że wróci z tej misji cało. Liczyło się tylko wykonanie zadania, które ich tu przywiodło, i położenie kresu zagrożeniu uwięzionemu tutaj, w Jeziorze Snów. Wreszcie dotarli do najniżej położonego miejsca w Dael’eh Ahirze, przez ostatnie trzy metry ślizgając się po nierównych skałach i z pluskiem lądując w płytkiej wodzie. Kiedyś ta kaplica była piękna, ale katastrofa sprawiła, że jaskinia się zapadła. To tutaj była uwięziona osoba, której pilnowali przez te wszystkie lata. Osoba, którą Sirik przyszła teraz zabić. |-| VII= Kalan piął się na szczyt skalnego masywu, dając potężne susy, dzięki którym pokonywał po dziesięć stopni naraz i zdecydowanie wyprzedzał swoich żołnierzy. Dotarł na szczyt w pojedynkę i warknął sfrustrowany, gdy zauważył leżące tam ciała: dwa noxiańskie, dwa ioniańskie. Nie czekając na swoich wojowników, wpadł do Dael’eh Ahiry. Zanurzył się w ciemności, a jego kocie oczy natychmiast się dostosowały. W powietrzu czuł zapach ludzi, który go prowadził. Kalan po cichu zszedł w mrok i rozpoczął polowanie. ---- Las o zmierzchu był pełen piękna, ale dziewczyna nie dostrzegła go wcale, gdy stąpała po zawiłej ścieżce. Lśniące trzepotki tańczyły w mroku, zostawiając za sobą świetliste ślady, ale dziewczyna przegoniła je, nieświadoma ich ulotnego wdzięku. Ze wzrokiem wbitym w ziemię kopnęła kamień i posłała go nad poskręcanymi korzeniami na swojej ścieżce, ślepa na uroki zachodu słońca przebijającego się przez korony drzew. Delikatne, fioletowe płatki kwitnącego irysa rozwinęły się, by wypuścić błyszczący pyłek w ciepłe, wieczorne powietrze, ale dziewczyna, przechodząc obok, wyciągnęła rękę i zerwała kwiat. Jej twarz czerwieniła się ze wstydu i złości. Nagana matki wciąż rozbrzmiewała w jej głowie, a śmiech jej brata i innych zdawał się za nią podążać. Dziewczyna przystanęła, odwróciła się, by spojrzeć na rozrzucone płatki na ścieżce i zmarszczyła brwi. Było w tym wszystkim coś dziwnie znajomego... Mroczne sylwetki zamajaczyły na skraju jej wizji, więc się rozejrzała, próbując dostrzec je wyraźnie. Było ich cztery, ale dziewczyna mogła je zauważyć tylko, gdy nie patrzyła na nie bezpośrednio. Zdziwiona, zmarszczyła brew. To nie powinno tak wyglądać. Coś tu było nie tak. |-| VIII= Sirik i jej trzech towarzyszy stało w kręgu, spoglądając w dół, gdzie woda była głębsza. Pod powierzchnią leżała , a jej nieskazitelnie białe włosy, długie i falujące, unosiły się leniwie wokół niej. Syndra. To było jej imię; synonim destrukcji, najmroczniejszych lęków i gniewu. Imię wciąż przeklinane we wszystkich prowincjach. Sirik ściągnęła i odrzuciła czarny kaptur skrywający jej twarz. Subtelne tatuaże w kolorze indygo, które okalały jej oczy, wyglądały, jakby wiły się w zmiennym świetle emitowanym przez trzepotki z trzymanej przez nią w górze szklanej kuli. Inni również zdjęli nakrycia głowy. Wszyscy mieli podobne tatuaże na twarzach, tatuaże, które identyfikowały ich jako strażników Fae’loru. Z zaciętymi obliczami spoglądali w dół, na Syndrę. Korzenie starożytnego drzewa — jedyna rzecz, która powstrzymywała kolosalne głazy przed zasypaniem tej już wpół zapadniętej jaskini — oplatały jej kończyny. Zależnie od punktu widzenia przypominały ręce kochającej matki, kołyszącej swoje dziecko, albo łańcuchy trzymające w pułapce swojego więźnia. Łatwo można było się pomylić i uznać Syndrę za martwą, gdyby nie fakt, że jej klatka piersiowa falowała w rytmie kontynuowanego pod wodą oddechu. Syndra wcale nie wyglądała na niebezpieczną, ale Sirik dobrze wiedziała, jak zwodnicze było to wrażenie. Syndra była odpowiedzialna za zniszczenie niegdyś spokojnej świątyni w sercu Fae’loru. Kres destrukcji położył dopiero sam duch ziemi, gdy zaciągnął ją tutaj i uwięził w tej dziwnej, zawieszonej egzystencji. Kiedyś Sirik dała wyraz niezrozumieniu powodów, dla których pozwalano Syndrze żyć. Dlaczego by nie zakończyć jej życia i na zawsze zażegnać groźbę, że wybudzi się ze snu? Jej dawny mistrz uśmiechnął się i zapytał: skoro ziemia pragnęła śmierci Syndry, dlaczego utrzymywała ją przy życiu? Sirik nie znała odpowiedzi — ani wtedy, ani tym bardziej teraz. Jej dawny mistrz prawił o równowadze, ale teraz nie żył. Zginął od noxiańskiego ostrza. Los ten podzielili niemal wszyscy strażnicy więzienia śpiącej kobiety. Zginęli, a ona wciąż żyła. I to miała być równowaga? Dopóki Syndra żyła, stanowiła zagrożenie, choć było ono znikome, kiedy pobratymcy Sirik pełnili wartę w Dael’eh Ahirze. Teraz to miejsce znajdowało się jednak pod kontrolą Noxian… Ci głupcy najpewniej by ją wyzwolili — czy to przez przypadek, czy to w celu ujarzmienia i wykorzystania jej niszczycielskiej mocy. Nie, ryzyko było zbyt wielkie. Syndra musiała umrzeć. I to dziś. Sirik rzuciła bratu świetlistą kulę i weszła do głębszej wody z obnażonym ostrzem. — Czekaj — odezwał się Okin. — Nie mamy czasu, bracie — odparła Sirik. — Noxianie zaraz nas dopadną. Musimy zakończyć to teraz. — Ale ona może być naszą najlepszą bronią w walce przeciwko nim. Sirik zamarła i powoli odwróciła się do brata, a na jej twarzy malowało się bezbrzeżne zdumienie. — W końcu jest Ionianką — ciągnął Okin. — Byłaby świetną sojuszniczką. Z jej pomocą moglibyśmy raz na dobre wypchnąć Noxus z Ionii! — I co potem, bracie? Myślisz, że pozwoliłaby się kontrolować? — Nie byłoby takiej potrzeby. — Okin zrobił krok naprzód, mówiąc z coraz większym przejęciem. — Moglibyśmy uderzyć w samo serce Noxusu! Moglibyśmy… — Jesteś głupcem, bracie — przerwała mu Sirik, a w jej głosie pobrzmiewała drwina. Odwróciła się i zaczęła brodzić w kierunku nieruchomego ciała Syndry. — Nie mogę ci na to pozwolić, siostro. My nie możemy ci na to pozwolić. Dopiero wówczas Sirik zrozumiała, że jej brat i dwaj pozostali towarzysze okrążyli ją, wyciągnąwszy miecze. — Nie możecie mi pozwolić? — powtórzyła. — Nie zmuszaj nas do tego, siostro. Omiotła ich wzrokiem, oceniając odległość i zastanawiając się, czy zdąży zabić Syndrę, zanim się do niej zbliżą. Istniała pewna szansa. — Do niczego was nie zmuszam — odrzekła. — Przybyliśmy tu, żeby zlikwidować zagrożenie, a nie je wyzwolić. — Może dzięki temu uda się nam… — Nie — ucięła Sirik. — Nie rozumiesz? Właśnie takie podziały wykańczają Ionię, a to tylko sprzyja Noxianom. Wszyscy jesteśmy podzieleni, kłócimy się i działamy na swoją szkodę, zamiast połączyć siły. — Więc działaj razem z nami — powiedział błagalnie Okin. Sirik wskazała na nieruchome ciało Syndry. — Ona stanowi większe zagrożenie dla tej ziemi niż Noxus. Ten, kto sądzi inaczej, jest zdesperowanym głupcem. — Choć raz w życiu przestań się upierać! — Nie przekonasz mnie, bracie — powiedziała. — I co teraz zrobisz? Zabijesz mnie? — Proszę, nie zmuszaj mnie do tego — odparł Okin. Przez sekundę cała czwórka stała bez ruchu, nie byli gotowi na zaostrzenie konfliktu. Nagle z otaczającego mroku wyłonił się cień, nacierając na nich z wyraźnie wrogimi zamiarami. Sirik krzyknęła ostrzegawczo i rzuciła się naprzód. Jej ruch zaskoczył Okina i jego towarzyszy, którzy unieśli broń, myśląc, że atakuje. Jeden z nich odruchowo cisnął w nią dwoma sztyletami. Sirik zdołała uniknąć pierwszego z nich, ale drugi zatopił się głęboko w jej ramieniu. Syknęła z bólu i chwiejnie postąpiła w tył, niezdarnie upadając w wodę. Ten, który rzucił sztyletami, zorientował się, że prawdziwe zagrożenie znajduje się za jego plecami, ale niestety było już za późno. Stopy ioniańskiego wojownika oderwały się od ziemi, a z jego piersi wysunęło się ostrze, które przebiło go na wylot. Tajemniczy wróg odepchnął ciało na bok i nie przejmując się brakiem miecza, parł naprzód, tym razem w stronę Okina. Był to odziany w noxiański pancerz vastajański żołnierz. Zaryczał przeszywająco, ukazując ostre kły. Od tego dźwięku zatrzęsła się cała jaskinia. Sirik bez problemu rozpoznała przeciwnika, usiłując znów stanąć na nogi. To był Kalan, napiętnowany zdrajca z Placidium, który odwrócił się od swojego ludu oraz Ionii, by wstąpić w szeregi wroga. W nagrodę otrzymał Fae’lor — niczym obgryzioną kość niedbale rzuconą psu z pańskiego stołu. Z jego rąk zginął niejeden przyjaciel Sirik i Okina. — Noxiański psie! — syknął Okin, skulony i gotowy do ataku. — Zdradziłeś nasz lud! Zdradziłeś Ionię! Kalan zaśmiał się gorzko, podchodząc bezgłośnie do Okina. Napiął mięśnie dłoni i z koniuszków jego palców wysunęły się długie szpony, a na przedramionach ukazały się ostre kolce. — Nie ma żadnej Ionii — warknął. — Nigdy nie było. W Pierwotnej Krainie rozsianych jest tysiąc kultur śmiertelników, z których każda ma inne zwyczaje, religię, historię i waśnie. Wasz lud nigdy nie był zjednoczony, nigdy nie stał murem. — Więc może nadeszła pora to zmienić — rzekł Okin. — Szkoda, że stanąłeś po przegranej stronie. — Przegranej? Wojna prędko się nie skończy, dziecko — powiedział Kalan. Krzywiąc się z bólu, Sirik wyciągnęła sztylet z ramienia, a krew pociekła do wody, przypominając szkarłatną wstęgę falującą na wietrze. Podrzuciła go w górę, podkręciwszy uprzednio, i złapała za ostrze. Szybkim ruchem nadgarstka posłała go w kierunku zdrajcy zbliżającego się do Okina. Sztylet wbił się głęboko w bok jego szyi, ale Sirik przeklęła się w duszy za brak celności. Cios nie był śmiertelny. Okin i ich ostatnia żyjąca towarzyszka wykorzystali jednak okazję i rzucili się do ataku. Okin zaatakował z wyskoku, ale Kalan odepchnął go otwartą dłonią i zwalił z nóg potężnym, dobrze wymierzonym kopnięciem. Towarzyszka Okina błyskawicznie podbiegła z boku, a jej wachlarze ze świstem przecinały powietrze, ale przeciwnik, nawet ranny, był zbyt szybki i silny. Zakołysał się najpierw w jedną, a potem w drugą stronę, uchylając się przed śmiercionośnymi wachlarzami. Następnie skoczył do przodu, obiema rękami schwycił przeciwniczkę za tunikę i grzmotnął nią o ścianę. Dało się słyszeć potworny odgłos łamania karku. Żółte, kocie oczy Kalana zwróciły się znów w stronę Okina. Sirik była zbyt daleko, by mu pomóc — od razu zdała sobie z tego sprawę. Zaczęła więc brnąć w kierunku Syndry. Wykona swoje zadanie. I tak wiedziała, że nie wyjdzie z tej misji cało, ale nie zamierzała pozwolić, by zginęli na próżno. Usłyszała zaczepny okrzyk brata i ryk vastajańskiego zdrajcy, ale nie ośmieliła się na nich spojrzeć. Weszła głębiej w wodę i sięgnęła pod powierzchnię, zaciskając palce na gardle Syndry. Jej skóra była przyjemnie ciepła. Druga dłoń Sirik, dzierżąca ostrze, uniosła się, by zadać śmiertelny cios. |-| IX= To nie powinno tak wyglądać. Coś tu było bardzo nie tak. Dziewczyna wciąż słyszała odgłosy otaczającego ją, pogrążonego w ciemności lasu. Widziała paprocie, powykręcane korzenie i ostatnie promienie słońca przebijające się przez gęste korony drzew. Jednocześnie słyszała jednak okrzyki i ryk, choć były one stłumione, jakby dobiegały z bardzo daleka... a może spod wody? Przez chwilę czuła, jak jej gardło wypełnia się cieczą, i wezbrała w niej gorączkowa panika. Topiła się! Ale nie, to przecież niemożliwe. Była tu — w lesie przy wiosce, o zmierzchu. W pobliżu nie było żadnej wody. Przed nią pojawiła się rozmyta postać, niczym nie w pełni zmaterializowany koszmar senny. Poczuła nagły ucisk wokół szyi i zaczęła z trudem łapać powietrze. Gwałtownie zatrzepotała rzęsami. Dostrzegła młodą kobietę z twarzą pokrytą plątaniną tatuaży. Obraz był dziwny i niewyraźny, jakby patrzyła na nią przez lustro wody. Jakaś ręka chwyciła ją za gardło, dusząc ją, a nad nią pojawiło się ostrze, gotowe zatopić się w... Nie. Była znowu w lesie. To jakiś potworny sen na jawie. Przybiegła tutaj, rumieniąc się ze wstydu i wściekłości. Kierowała się w stronę wierzby dusz, by uspokoić rozszalałe nerwy. Nie, to już zrobiła. Zrobiła to setki, a nawet tysiące razy. Przeżywała tę chwilę wielokrotnie. Co jeśli to był sen, a prawdziwa była wizja? W sercu Syndry zabuzowała mieszanina gniewu i nienawiści. I obudziła się z wiekuistego snu. |-| X= Sirik zobaczyła, jak oczy Syndry nagle się otwierają. Krzycząc rozpaczliwie, opuściła ostrze, ale trafiła w pustkę, bo została bez ostrzeżenia wyrzucona w powietrze przez jakąś niewidzialną siłę. Próbowała się jej przeciwstawić, dziko wymachując ramionami, ale równie dobrze mogłaby walczyć ze wzbierającym przypływem. Była tak samo bezbronna jak kocię niesione w zębach matki. Syndra wyswobodziła się z korzeni, które przez tak wiele lat oplatały jej ciało, i wynurzyła się na powierzchnię, dysząc ciężko. Woda spływała z niej strugami, kiedy uniosła się w powietrze i zawisła kilka metrów nad zbiornikiem, który lśnił od dziwnej energii. Z jednej dłoni, którą utrzymywała bezradną Sirik w górze, promieniowała mroczna moc, a oczy Syndry płonęły zimnym ogniem. Sirik patrzyła, przerażona i zafascynowana, jak na jej głowie materializuje się hełm, a raczej korona. Oplatała jej skroń niczym ożywiona ciemność, tworząc dwa długie, zakręcone rogi. Pośrodku korony uformował się klejnot z czystego mroku, twardy jak diament i jaśniejący tą samą mocą, która biła od niej falami. Sirik wykręciła się w powietrzu, kiedy jej brat Okin wyrwał się z uchwytu Kalana. Gdy Okin zauważył Syndrę, na jego twarzy odmalował się zachwyt. Vastajański zdrajca wyglądał na zdumionego — z kociego pyska dobiegł syk, oczy zaś rozwarły się szeroko. Obok Syndry z makabrycznym świstem pojawiły się trzy kule czystej ciemności i zaczęły powoli krążyć wokół niej. Zdawały się pochłaniać już i tak nikłe światło jaskini i dławić duszę Sirik, wypełniając ją poczuciem rozpaczy i pogardy. — Jak długo? — zapytała Syndra głosem ochrypłym od długotrwałego milczenia. — Jak długo byłam tu uwięziona? — Lata — wykrztusiła Sirik. — Dekady. Powinniśmy byli cię zabić dawno temu. Poczuła nienawiść Syndry przeszywającą ją boleśnie niczym sztylet i sapnęła głośno. Syndra zawarczała wściekle i jednym gestem posłała Sirik na drugą stronę pieczary. Młoda kobieta grzmotnęła o ścianę jakieś sześć metrów dalej i upadła z łoskotem na ziemię. Ciemne oczy Syndry zwróciły się teraz w stronę Okina i noxiańskiej istoty. Sirik skrzywiła się z bólu. Jej lewa noga i co najmniej jedno żebro były złamane. Skrzywiła się z bólu, próbując wstać. Krzyknęła, gdy jej brat chwiejnym krokiem wszedł do wody, trzymając obie ręce w błagalnym geście. — Nie, bracie... — powiedziała z trudem. — Nie jestem twoim wrogiem! — zawołał Okin. — Jesteśmy dziećmi Ionii! Przyłącz się do nas! Syndra spojrzała na niego z góry, a jej wzrok pulsował mocą. — Noxianie najechali nasze ziemie i wymordowali naszych braci! — ciągnął. — Odparliśmy ich, ale wciąż panoszą się w krainie naszych przodków. Jeszcze z nami nie skończyli! Ionia jest podzielona i osłabiona! Musisz nam pomóc! Pomóż nam zwalczyć tę nową tyranię! — Nie wiem, kim są ci Noxianie, o których mówisz — odrzekła Syndra. — Ale jeśli zabili moich braci, powinnam im podziękować. Jedynej tyranii doświadczyłam z rąk tych, których dawniej nazywałam swoim ludem. Okin zrobił przerażoną minę, w końcu pojmując swoją głupotę, i padł na kolana bez cienia nadziei. Z przyprawiającym o mdłości dźwiękiem Syndra stworzyła kolejną kulę — ucieleśnienie całej jej goryczy, żalu i gniewu. Unosiła się nad jej dłonią, obracając się powoli. — I jako Ionianie jesteście moimi wrogami — rzekła w zamyśleniu Syndra. Sirik krzyknęła, ale nie mogła nic zrobić. Jednym szybkim ruchem nadgarstka Syndra posłała w kierunku jej brata kulę, która przeniknęła jego ciało. Okin wydał stłumiony okrzyk, momentalnie zbladł i osunął się do wody. Kalan uderzył znienacka, wyskakując spośród cieni z obnażonymi szponami, ale Syndra wykonała kolejny gest i posłała w jego stronę trzy otaczające ją do tej pory kule, odpychając go w tył. — Ty… — wycedziła Syndra, przechylając głowę, jakby próbowała go sobie przypomnieć. — Poznaję twoją duszę. Rzucałeś cień na moje sny. Jej twarz nabrała jeszcze bardziej ponurego wyrazu. — Byłeś strażnikiem mojego więzienia. Ty… trzymałeś mnie tu. Sirik patrzyła, jak wojownik opiera się na jednym kolanie. — Jesteś potworem — syknął. Dłoń Syndry wystrzeliła w górę i warcząca wściekle istota została uniesiona w powietrze. Woda w Jeziorze Snów kotłowała się, a Sirik w osłupieniu przypatrywała się pętającym wcześniej Syndrę korzeniom, które teraz znów sięgały w jej kierunku. — Zabij mnie, proszę bardzo! — warknął Kalan. — Ale wiedz, że nigdy nie zaznasz spokoju. Dokądkolwiek się udasz, ludzie zawsze będą cię nienawidzić i nękać. Nigdy nie będziesz wolna. — Zabić cię? — powtórzyła Syndra, wykrzywiając ze złości usta. — Nie. To byłoby zbyt łaskawe. Szybkim ruchem ręki posłała Kalana prosto w wodę, w plątaninę wijących się korzeni. Natychmiast zacisnęły się wokół niego, przytrzymując go pod powierzchnią. Kalan krzyknął, tafla jeziora zafalowała gwałtownie… A potem wszystko się uspokoiło. Sirik spojrzała na Syndrę wyzywająco, pewna, że za chwilę pożegna się z życiem, ale ku jej zdumieniu, potężna czarodziejka nie zwracała na nią uwagi. Zamiast tego zwróciła wzrok ku górze. Obie ręce Syndry spowijała mroczna energia — uniosła je wysoko z okrzykiem. Na sklepieniu pojawiły się rysy i do jeziora wpadła lawina kurzu i kamieni, tworząc potężne fale, gwałtownie rozprzestrzeniające się we wszystkich możliwych kierunkach. Nagłym, zdecydowanym ruchem obu ramion Syndra rozerwała jaskinię na oścież w ogłuszającym huku. Olbrzymie kamienne bryły z łoskotem roztrzaskiwały się dookoła i Sirik odsunęła się w panice, a każdy jej ruch wywoływał przeszywający ból w nodze i piersi. Gwiazdy zamigotały wysoko na niebie i Syndra zaczęła się unosić, szybując ku wolności. Po raz ostatni spojrzała w dół, na nieruchomą, całkowicie zanurzoną sylwetkę Kalana, spętanego korzeniami. — Teraz twoja kolej, by śnić, strażniku — szepnęła i zwinnym ruchem rąk pogrzebała go pod pokruszonymi kamieniami. Krzywiąc się przy każdym ruchu, Sirik odczołgała się dalej w obawie przed rychłym przygnieceniem... |-| XI= Cała wyspa wibrowała, jakby targana trzęsieniem ziemi. Wydawało się, że trwało to wieczność. Kiedy w końcu się uspokoiło, w Fae’lorze zapadła niepokojąca cisza. Sirik wypełzła z mroku, łapczywie wdychając świeże powietrze, i rozejrzała się dookoła, otwierając szeroko oczy ze zdumienia. Połowa fortecy zniknęła. Wzrok Sirik powędrował w górę. Na początku tam, gdzie powinna zobaczyć gwiazdy, widziała tylko ciemność. Gwałtownie wciągając powietrze, zrozumiała, że patrzy na zarys najwyższych wież i bastionów widocznych na tle nocnego nieba. Nie spadły do morza — zostały wyrwane z wyspy i uniesione w powietrze. Sirik patrzyła na nie z otwartymi ustami. Wiedziała, że Syndra jest potężna, ale to? Takiej mocy nie umiałaby nawet sobie wyobrazić. Nadal nie mogąc otrząsnąć się z osłupienia, Sirik dostrzegła, że jeden z zakotwiczonych w zatoce noxiańskich okrętów wojennych szybuje w górę. Ludzie wypadali za burtę wznoszącego się coraz wyżej okrętu i rozbijali się o skały na dole niczym mrówki. Wtedy okręt spadł, uderzając w dwie inne jednostki i rozbił je w drobny mak. Zniszczenia były katastrofalne. Unosząca się w powietrzu ruina zamku zaczęła szybować w kierunku północy. Sirik patrzyła, jak odlatuje, stojąc samotnie na rozdartym szczycie Dael’eh Ahiry, aż na horyzoncie zamajaczyły pierwsze promienie wschodzącego słońca. Wydarzenia tej nocy ciążyły jej na sercu. Jej brat zginął, a wraz z nim ostatni strażnicy Fae’loru. Wszyscy poza nią. Każdego innego dnia cios zadany tej nocy Noxianom byłby powodem do wielkiej radości, ale teraz jej serce przytłaczał smutek. Syndra powróciła. Zawiedli. |-| XII= Kalan uklęknął, zastygł w bezruchu i zamilkł, czekając na słowa . Była interesującym stworzeniem, ze skórą w kolorze fioletu i perłowym rogiem wyrastającym z czoła. Niektórzy mogli pomylić ją z przedstawicielami jego rodu, dziećmi '''Vastajaszai’rei', ale dla każdego krewniaka różnica byłaby oczywista.'' Wieszczka pochodziła z ludu starszego nawet niż jego przodkowie. Gdy otworzyła oczy — te dziwne, miłe, złociste oczy, które widziały o wiele więcej, niż powinny — ujrzał w nich smutek, a jego serce zamarło. — Stoisz przed niemożliwym wyborem — powiedziała głosem cichym niczym szelest jesiennych liści. — Powiedz mi zatem, co mam czynić — rzekł Kalan. — Nie mi o tym decydować. Masz przed sobą dwie ścieżki, ale możesz wstąpić tylko na jedną z nich. Zważ jednak, że obydwie prowadzą do tragedii i smutku. Kalan nawet nie mrugnął. — Powiedz mi. — Pierwsza ścieżka. Walczysz z najeźdźcami. W '''Placidium Navori' toczy się wielka bitwa. Chociaż to krwawa przeprawa, odnosisz zwycięstwo. Jesteś okrzyknięty bohaterem. Ze światłem swojego serca u boku żyjesz w pokoju przez długie lata. Jesteś szczęśliwy. Przeznaczone jest ci za to przeżyć swoje młode, które umrą przedwcześnie.'' Kalan wziął głęboki oddech. — A druga ścieżka? — zapytał. — Walczysz u boku swych wrogów. Nie dane ci jest więcej ujrzeć światła twego serca ani twoich dzieci. Obwołują cię zdrajcą i przeklinają twoje imię. Twoja ścieżka jest pełna mroku, rozgoryczenia i odrazy. Twój lud cię nienawidzi, a najeźdźcy, z którymi się sprzymierzyłeś, darzą cię pogardą. Po porażce w Placidium musisz czuwać na wyspie Fae’lor i strzec miejsca snów. I tam już pozostaniesz. — A moje dzieci? — Żyją. Są szczęśliwe. Jeśli nie w tej krainie, to w innej. Nigdy jednak nie ujrzysz ich twarzy, a jeśli kiedykolwiek zboczysz z tej mrocznej drogi, przyniesiesz im zgubę. Kalan kiwnął głową i wstał z kolan. Był na granicy pogrążenia się w smutku, ale zdusił go, zepchnął w głąb swojej duszy. Gdy rozglądał się po kaplicy wieszczki, miejsce wydało mu się dziwnie znajome... Niejasne uczucie, że był tutaj wcześniej, doświadczał już tego okropnego poczucia żalu i straty więcej niż raz. Potrząsnął głową. Utknąć w tej przeklętej chwili na wieki? To byłby los gorszy niż śmierć. — Przykro mi, moje dziecko — rzekła wieszczka. — Musisz dokonać strasznego wyboru. — Nie — odparł Kalan. — Wybór jest prosty. Postacie * * (wspomniany) * Ciekawostki *Opowieść została napisana przez Anthony'ego Reynodsa. *Historia opowiada o uwolnieniu z Jeziora Snów (znanego też jako Dael’eh Ahira) znajdującego się pod zamkiem Fae'lor. **Dzieje się to kilka lat po inwazji na na terenach okupowanych przez najeźdźcę. * pomimo łudzącego wyglądu do Vastajów, pochodzi z . Zobacz także *Opowiadanie Jezioro Snów en:The Dreaming Pool Kategoria:Opowiadania